Brother Ties
by Bristlestream
Summary: Alvin always tries to protect his brothers, but when a 'joke' goes to far, he faces the facts; it's his fault, to why a chipmunk leaves the school crying, shattered glasses at Alvins feet. Will he be able to make up for what he has done, or leave a wound in their friendship forever? - My first ATTC Story! Corny summary is corny, meh. Please read and let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

Not ever had l imagined this; me, watching helplessly as my own son, cried his heart out.

I have always seen Theodore cry, but it's only really over small things, like nightmares, but all his problems are easily resolved with a bit of cheering up from his brothers and l. Heck, l've even seen Alvin slip a few tears, but again, nothing too serious. But Simon? Simon is so mature, so level-headed. He can resolve his own little problems and help others out with theirs. Caring, is the word. He decides whats best for his siblings, but is respectful about their own opinions.

And here he is, clutching onto my hand, hugging it as if he will never see tomorrow. It breaks my heart, to see him like this.

What do l do? lm still learning how to be a single parent! Well, perhaps not single for long but thats not relevant in this scenario.

In his situation, l really don't blame him. He cant turn to his brothers, not without giving out a whimper whenever he looks at Alvin. That's something l need to solve quickly, but something tells me Alvin wont get out of this one so easily. And theodore, the poor little guy has been torn by the tragedy. We have decided that its best not to tell him the truth for now...

And Simons state? Hobbling around slowly on three legs, bandages tightly around his waist, from where the vicious bite marks tore into to him. Cuts and bruises engulfing him, and his shattered glasses neatly placed on the coffee table to remind him of his memories.

I lift him up and hold him in a hug, cradling him like a baby. It was the only thing l knew that might settle him down.

Oh Simon, l hope you will be okay...

**Chapter 1:**

"So Alvin, Simon, Theodore" Dave sipped at his coffee, leaning back on his recliner, reading the daily newspaper that was opened on his lap "How has school been?"

"Good" The chipmunk brothers answered in sync, Theodore drawing, and Simon reading a book, both on the couch, and Alvin playing his video game from the coffee table.

"I've been doing well in maths, ever since Simon begged me for his assistance" Alvin told Dave, still concentrated on his game.

"Not like it's exactly the way Alvin put it" Simon retorted, eyes still locked on his book "I simply can't stand the thought of being related to a brother who barely knows what one plus one equals, let alone the algebraic terms we are concentrating on this term. How are you supposed to introduce the alphabet into maths when some people, or hypothetically, chipmunks, don't even know the main intro to maths? Numbers"

"Well sorry for not having the 'outstanding' IQ level you do" Alvin growled back.

Simon just rolled his eyes and got back to reading, not bothering to bicker over another pointless issue.

"Well, as glad as l am to hear your doing well in maths, l meant.. you know, social interaction.. have those boys been teasing you lately Theo?" Dave asked, glad when Theodore shook his head.

"Nope, they haven't bothered me much ever since Alvin swore he would go into the forest, get bitten by an animal with rabies, come back, bite them when they least expect it, and hold on until their body stops shaking"

Theodore chuckled as Dave spat out his coffee. "WHAT! Alvin you said that!?"

"Ha! Thats nothing! When that whiny girl was giving Eleanor a hard time, he told her that she would make a lot of money in helping people lose weight, because one look at her they would lose their appetite! And that if she didn't shut her weaselly little mouth and stop picking on his sis he would have the hounds on her; her friends" Theodore laughed, it wasn't as threatening as some of the comments he has made to bullies, but he was sticking up for Theo's best friend, and he couldn't be more grateful.

"That isn't so bad, l remember him threatening those jerks who dumped me in a toilet, and are now his friends may l add, that he'd shove them so deep in the potty that they will be screaming like banshies with chopped off heads, which could be arranged, considering the fact that his teeth could splinter bedrock, which l simply tried to assure was physically impossible, but he hushed me before l could say anything, telling them the next time they messed with his 'little bro' they would feel the real fiery of the chipmunks!" Simon exclaimed in all the same tone, engaged in the conversation, but yet still buried into his book.

That was Simon, multitasking and seeming to actually be able to pull it off.

"Alvin..." Dave angrily mumbled as he gritted his teeth.

Alvin put his game on pause, just to turn back and see his reaction. He put on the best grin he could, holding back a few nervous chuckles.

"Well, Dave.. You cant exactly.. punish me for sticking up for my family.. right?" Alvin asked.

"He has a point, Dave. I mean, Theo would still be bullied at school if it weren't for Alvin's threatening words, and possibly the fact that we kinda showed them who was boss the last time they called him fat, and Eleanor's bully has stopped teasing her. But then again, who knows what Brittany might have said to her" Simon said, still reading his book, so surprisingly.

"Well, just as long as you don't get into to much trouble for saying those things.. but l would very much like you to stop, Alvin. That kind of mental violence isn't called for, especially in this household, besides, if their is anyone bullying you, its best to tell me or the principal" Dave firmly told him, flicking another page over from the newspaper "But anyway, lm sure there isn't anybody bullying all of you anymore, am l right?"

"Right" Theo and Alvin again, both responded in sync.

However, Simon slowly looked up from his book, ears flattened before a late response

"R~right.."

...

The school bell rang; filling the corridors with Middle and High school kids, busily chatting and collecting their books for the first period.

The chipmunk brothers arrived through the front doors of the school, walking together to their lockers.

"Ugh, we just got here! Why does the class have to start straight away!?" Alvin moaned, slouching his back.

"Uh, well, thats probably for the best! I mean, whats the point of waiting around school for the classes to start when you can just get right into it you know?-" Simon was cut off by a sharp "No, l don't"

Alvin sighed when he reached his red locker, twisting the lock to gain access inside. Simon and Theodore followed, opening their lockers with a click and slow creaking of the hinges.

The second bell rang, signaling that all school students should be in their first class.

...

"Come on, guys! We're gonna be late!" Theodore exclaimed.

Gathering their books as fast as they could, the chipmunks set off to their first lesson.

Simon looked around. He was alone, like almost every lunch time. Theodore went off to play with his cooking class friends, and Alvin with his 'cool' rugby group. Jeanette wasn't around to talk to, either. Miss Miller, the girls adoptive mother, had taken the chipettes on a holiday to Hawaii for a performance.

Simon sighed. He might as well go to the library and read another book for the third time.

He swerved and jumped to avoid being tread on by giant feet. Going in the direction he felt the library was. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his stomach as he was launched to a wall of lockers.

"Oww.." The winded chipmunk grunted, getting up from his awkward laying position and readjusted his crooked glasses.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" Cried somebody, Simon recognized as Alfie, the guy that tricked him into being a litter monitor.

"No, your not" Simon dusted himself off, picking up the book he held in his hands before.

"Huh, stubborn l see" Alfie snatched Simons glasses from his face, holding them up in the air and chuckled "But l don't think you do"

Simon growled at the blurred bully, again dropping his small note book, crossing his arms and flattening his ears, desperately thinking of what Alvin would say in a situation like this.

"Ugh, give them back! Or l will.. err.. l will umm.. l will mix Potassium Chlorate and Sulfur together and uhh, make it explode in your house... while your sleeping...?"

He face palmed, how does Alvin even do it?

The black haired teenager raised an eyebrow, throwing the glasses onto the floor at Simons feet.

"Tough words for a little guy" He said sarcastically, watching as Simon placed his glasses back over his eyes.

"What do you want, Alfie? Are you just gonna stand here and waste my Lunch time or what?" Simon frowned.

"Hmm, l think wasting your lunch would be quite fun, but that's not what l have come to talk to you about, dear friend" Alfie grinned evilly.

"Then spit it out already! And don't call me your 'friend', it's an enormous understatement"

"Whatever. So you know that Science Assignment-"

"No"

"Excuse me?" The bully asked, putting his hands onto his hips.

"The answer is no, l will not supposedly 'help' you with the assignment, meaning in your language, 'do my assignment for me, Simon', l have enough trouble with doing my assignments, helping my brothers with theirs, balancing all these chess, science, book, computer clubs l go to, performing to crowds around the world, getting back to have skipped a whole terms while lessons of important subjects, having to catch up, and dealing with my brothers oh-so-annoying schemes! Let alone help the guy who just kicked me across the room, stole my glasses, and once tricked me into being some rubbish monitor, one of the most humiliating days of my life, may l add, you really think that l would help you? Well, obviously, your WRONG!" Simon felt proud of himself, keeping his head held high.

But his confidence was quickly swept away when an arm reached out to him, holding the poor chipmunk by the collar of his jumper.

"Now listen here, you four-eyed moron" Alfie snapped, poking Simon repeatedly in the stomach roughly as he snapped at him "If you don-"

The bell rang.

Simon was dropped from his strangling hold, hitting the ground with a 'thud'.

"Saved by the bell" Alfie whispered "But don't think you can get away that easily"

He walked off shouting "Be prepared, Seville"


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for the wait guys! It's not that l dont want to finish this story, it's just that l have no motivation :P Anyway, how long has it been? Six months? Longer? XD**

**Don't mind my laziness in this chapter, nor all the mistakes, and now would probably be a good time to tell you that this is based on the new chipmunks, but the chipettes live with Miss Miller. Might add why later, but for now, that's all l got.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 2:**

The 'popular kids' crowded around one of the cafeteria tables at the end of school, waiting for rugby training to begin. Several of them huddled around the one table, all tuning into the conversation.

"And then you just let the rodent go!?" Andy, member of the rugby team asked, slamming his hands down onto the table, furious that Alfy would let go such easy prey.

"Hey, don't get all up at me! The bell went, meaning the halls would be packed with teachers, if l was caught strangling the 'poor, innocent little thing' l would have been in big trouble! Anyway, l told him to watch his back, that should keep him spooked for awhile" Alfy defended himself "But, when l do happen to see that chipmunk alone so be it l will-"

"Wait" The leader of the rugby team, Bryce held up his index finger, signalling the group to stop bickering. "You're right, Alfy. You couldn't have just beaten him up there. That would have been completely stupid, especially in such a crowded area. Instead, we need to come up with a plan, and l think l have just the right one"

Bryce stroked his chin, as everybody leaned in closer, curiosity getting the best of them. "That chipmunk has been a nuisance to everybody, never letting anyone else be top of the class for once, other than HPE, but he still gets top marks in theory, so selfish. Also, apparently nearly every one of us has tried to convince him into doing our homework, and failed because of the same problem, he is a chicken, he'll probably go home and cry to his adoptive Daddy if we did hurt him. So, l think it's about time we pay him back. A, let's say, 'prank'"

"I like the sound of that, l mean, since when has a little prank hurt anybody?" Andy evilly chuckled "what did you have in mind?"

Bryce leaned forward, letting the conversation become more secret "I will tell you soon, there is just one thing we need to do before l do"

Alvin rushed through the entrance doors to the cafeteria at that moment, equipped in his rugby uniform. "Sorry l'm late guys. But come on, the game is about to start!"

Alfy raised his eyebrow at Bryce, who had a smug look on his face. He nodded and whispered "tomorrow, we talk to him"

The next morning:

Simon looked into the mirror, seeing his reflection bounce back at him. The brown tuffs of fur on his head ruffled, eyes blood shot and a stare that could even make the toughest of kids shutter.

Another sleepless night. Not that the bullies really scared him much, but all they needed to do was haunt his dreams to keep the chipmunk up. He used to read a book under his sheets with a flashlight focused on the pages to get his mind off things. It worked until Dave stopped him from doing it, coming into their room to find the chipmunk asleep with a torch beaming out of the sheets, and head buried into a book. Now Simon just has to assure himself that they are just dreams, and that they will never be real. But still, being petrified in a dream, blood, his blood, splattered around his feet as the bullies took their blows, laughing like crazy blood thirsty monsters with knives clutched in their hands, not being able to breathe or run, and every single slash feeling real, and then waking up with an increased heart-rate, panting, and claws dug into his bed spread still seemed to scare him, as much as these dreams repeated.

They were more than just scary, they were terrifying, realistic, it just felt so weird that Simon thought they were, considering a lot of nightmares he had he could just easily ignore. He tried to push the thought out of his mind that recurring dreams meant that they won't stop until he faces the matter of what they mean, which probably would put him in more trouble.

He sighed, grabbing a giant tooth brush from the bowl on the bathroom bench next to him and reached for the cabinet containing the tooth paste.

"Uh... Simon, are you okay?" A voice from behind him suddenly called, causing him to drop the toothbrush and swing around to meet his older brother.

"Oh, err hi Alvin... When did you get here?" Simon nervously chuckled, tugging at his collar.

"l have been repeatedly asking you what's wrong without an answer for ages, Simon"

"Oh, l didn't hear you.." The blue clad chipmunk muttered back, looking at the ground.

"Come on, bro! You're not deaf! Tell me what's wrong..." Alvin put his hand on Simons shoulder.

"It's nothing that concerns you!" Simon snapped back, jumping down from the cabinet and onto the floor, storming off before the oldest chipmunk could stop him.

"Ugh, Simon!" Alvin ran to catch up to his brother.

Simon quickly walked to the door of the bathroom, when he suddenly felt a quick pain jolt up his back. He looked around to see Alvin clutched onto his tail.

"Ow, Alvin! Do you realize how delicate a chipmunk's tail is!? It's an extension to the spine with a number of nerves and can fall off easily if pulled or bitten hard!" Simon lectured, whilst Alvin let go of him.

"Well, sorry. But you have to know that what is concerning you is concerning me! Tell me what's wrong! Please?"

"In other words, your being nosey and only want to find out to ease your curiosity" Simon crossed his arms.

"What!? No! I'm just worried... That's all"

"Huh" Simon opened the door wide enough for him to slip through, then slammed it shut in front of Alvin.

"Oh, he thinks lm gonna give up that easily?" the red clad chipmunk put his hands on his hips "He is so wrong"

...

"It's nothing that concerns you!" Simon growled for the second time that morning.

They sat at the wooden table in the kitchen, glass bowls in front of them containing cereal. All three chipmunks clutched a spoon in their hands, struggling slightly at the width. Theodore dug straight into his breakfast, eagerly dipping the spoon into the bowl, spilling milk everywhere.

"Theodore!" Dave laughed as he watched his piggy son scoff the remains of his meal down.

"Um, can l have seconds?" The green clad chipmunk grinned sheepishly.

As Dave got up to get the cereal, and Theodore licked the tiny puddles of milk from his bowl, Alvin and Simon were having their own conversation.

"Come on, Simon! Spill!" Alvin begged, looking up at his little brother with bulging round eyes.

"You know that never works on me!" Simon whispered quiet enough for Theodore not to hear "And besides, it's no big deal!"

"Oh please bro, you looked a mess this morning! And you can't tell me that was just your Halloween costume or something; you said you were dressing up as a Mummy!"

"Tutankhamen, to be precise. And l was just really tired this morning" said Simon, placing the spoon he held into his bowl.

"Well, then if it's no big deal why won't you tell me?" Alvin objected.

"Because..."

"If l have learnt anything from you, ''because' isn't an answer, it's the start of an answer'"

"Then you should be grateful, because the start of the answer is all you're going to get!" Simon crossed his arms.

"Ugh, tell me already!" Alvin desperately pleaded, dropping his spoon and clutching the collar of Simon's hoodie.

"I said NO!" Simon snapped.

He was about to struggle out of Alvin's grip, but that's when they noticed eyes beaming at them from their side view. Dave and Theodore glared at the red and blue clad chipmunks with puzzled expressions.

"Um, boys?" Dave awkwardly asked "Is something wrong?"

Alvin quickly let go of Simon, who looked up at Dave with an exaggerated smile and arms crossed behind his back.

"No Dave" Alvin nervously chuckled "Why would you think that there is... Something wrong?"

Dave frowned "Well, for starters you guys haven't even touched your breakfast, and when l came back from getting Cereal you were whispering to each other, and then when l try to ignore it Simons whisper turns into yelling, with you invading his personal space, so..?"

Simon quickly tried to come up with an excuse. "Alvin um was just err... Trying to make me do his... Overdue homework! Yeah!" He said, tugging at his collar, quite clear that he wasn't telling the truth.

"You know how to get me in trouble, don't you Simon?" Alvin quietly growled.

Although Dave knew it was a lie, he pressed on, "So, Alvin, you didn't do your homework?"

Alvin was about to say yes, to cover up the lie, but he knew that it would make it less believable, and had a different idea.

"Pff, of course l did my homework! What do l look like, a non-doing homework chipmunk? Hehe" He reasoned, stepping closer to where Dave was sitting.

"Alvin!" Dave growled.

Before Alvin could respond Dave quickly sat up, looking at his watch with concern.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late for work!" Dave realized, now speedily running around to gather his things. "Boys finish your breakfast, Alvin, l will deal with you later, and Simon," he threw a key at Simon, which he managed to catch before it hit the wooden table "Lock up. Have fun a school!" Dave rushed out of the door, leaving the three brothers to stare after him.

"...Will you tell me now?"

"No!"

...

"It's nothing that concerns you~" Simon frustratedly huffed as they approached the bus, waiting with open doors for them to enter.

"Aw come on, tell me!" Alvin whined, walking next to his brother.

"Tell you what?" Theodore curiously glared at Simon, hoping for an answer.

Instead, all he got in return was a short "Nothing"

...

Alvin and Simon sat on the hard brown seats in the unpopulated bus. The blue clad chipmunk's ears were drawn back, as he slouched cross armed. Theodore had gone to talk to his friend, who lived on the same street as them and conveniently, in Alvins case, caught the bus too.

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please please please please PLEASE?"

"No no no no NO!"

"...Please?"

"Ugh" Simon moaned in defeat "You're not going to give up, aren't you?"

"Nope" Alvin exclaimed with a mellow look on his face.

If Simon knew something about his brother, he always won, even if he has to cheat to do it.

"Okay, but you promise you won't get mad?"

"Chipmunk swear" The red clad chipmunk raised a paw as he promised.

"Um... Well" Simon didn't know where to start "Your friends-" he was cut off by Alvin, who immediately knew where this was going.

"Oh no, Simon, they haven't been giving you a hard time, have they?" he looked at Simon, who held his head low.

"Yeah, they kinda have" he muttered.

Alvin sat there look at Simon for a moment, before putting a paw on his brothers shoulder, causing Simon to look at his older sibling.

"Maybe l can, you know, talk to them for you; they're bound to listen to me!" Alvin suggested.

Simons laid back ears flicked up "You would do that?" he asked.

"Well, sure! Why not, you are my brother after all!" Alvin said leaning back in his seat in relief of knowing what was bothering his brother. He was quickly crushed in a tight hug from Simon.

"Oh, thankyou!" Simon happily replied, not letting go of his brother.

"It's okay, Simon, really!" Alvin said as he tried pushing off his brother.

"Okay, Simon l get it, you can stop hugging me now..."

"...Seriously Simon this is getting embarrassing!"


End file.
